Given The Situation
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: Given each situation, Kim and Ron discuss their feelings, actions, and decisions as they face high school, family, and saving the world; a compilation of tributes to the Essential Ronness. T for language, rating may change.
1. Before We Begin

**Okay so I have the worst case of writer's block ever, and I'm trying to work out some kinks in the epilogue of my full length story. So I started writing these little drabbles to see if I could get my engines running again. They aren't betaed and they are what I call Tributes to the Essential Ronness. They will all be two-hundred to two hundred and fifty words or so. Some might be longer. Some might be shorter. But they all have to do with Ron.**

**I'd been toying with this idea for a while, to write entires to Kim's diary. But with all the projects I've got lined up here, I won't have time to make them into something serious. So they'll be making appearances here instead. They'll be alternated with some YouPOV stories from Ron's side of things. Some of these are based on episodes, and some will be things I make up myself. They won't always be in the order they appear on the TV show either. They'll be more like a compilation of one-shots and drabbles, all tributes to the Essential Ronness (Ron is probably my favorite character ever created by Disney). the idea is that each sitch shows us something about Ron's character, relationship with his friends, or relationship with Kim.**

**Oh while we're on the topic of Disney, I don't own Ron or anyone else, and I don't own the phrase 'Essential Ronness' either. They are all owned by Disney. As broke as I am, I am not making any profit from the posting of this compilation. These stories, however, belong to me, and so I ask that you please consult me in a PM before reposting or translating any of them. **

**Now that the boring legal stuff is done, let's get on with it, shall we?**


	2. The Ron Factor

_Situation #0013: The Ron Factor_

You're in the GJ lab, and they're putting wires all over you. One of them ripped out a chest hair when they peeled it off again. The lab guy just shrugged an apology.

Asshole.

The Lady in Black herself, Dr. Betty Director, Director of Global Justice and CEO of some ridiculously loaded private investigation and armament company, has just told you that months of research have led them to the conclusion that you are the key to Kim's victories over every villain.

Given the situation, you can either pass off some credit to your best friend, _The _Kim Possible, or you can show off.

The guy that ripped out your chest hair gets ripped a new one about messing with your Ron Factor or whatever they're calling it. At that point, you know what you'll do. Given the situation, you really can't do much else.

The Ron Factor is going to be shown off for the whole world to see.

* * *

You're not in GJ's lab anymore. You're in WWEE's lab, strapped to a table. Yes, you are definitely a long way from home.

And yes, you are in a whole lot of trouble.

Given the situation, you can either wait for KP to come, or you can attempt escape.

Seeing how the boss around here makes guys _disappear, _you opt to wait for KP. After all, she's part of your essential Ronness, too.

* * *

**on the next GTS: diaries of the men's restroom.**


	3. The Bathroom

**Date: January 24  
Subject: the bathroom**

Dear Diary,

Today might have been most humiliating day of my life, bar none. Why, you ask? Well... I had to pee really really badly. And stupid Mr. Barkin with his dumb 'life isn't fair' philisophy, he made me wait until he was done explaining today's assignment in Lit class (that stupid book he's having us study this whole semester, _Lo, The Plough Shall Till the Soil of Redemption _is a fucking pointless snore fest!) before he would let me go. And so naturally, when he finally gave a dramatic sigh and begrudgingly let me leave, I had to run for the first bathroom I could find.

And naturally, that restroom WASN'T for girls! And who of all people would be in there but Bobby Johnson, the loaded hottie from Upperton, using the john. He looked all freaked out and he quickly, you know, tucked himself in, but it wasn't quick enough. Talk about awkward.

It was Ron that came to my rescue, bursting into the bathroom after me and looking around suspiciously. He had taken up a fighting stance, asking me where the thief was. I played along, and Bobby even looked impressed. He asked me later if I caught that thief, and I flushed and mumbled and stuff, and he asked for my phone number.

God, I love Ron for saving me from the humiliation of a lifetime.

I think Wade is beeping in. Later!

~Kim.

* * *

**up next: hooking up your best friend?**


	4. Hooking Up Your Best Friend

_Situation #6664: Hooking Up Your Best Friend_

So you met a new guy today. Well, he totally stole your parking spot, but he's new, and he couldn't have known that you were going to park there. He says something about him and his machine and getting lost, and you totally get how he feels.

Given the situation, you could be a complete asshole to the new guy, or you could let the parking thing slide and not make his first day horrible.

Since he seems cool, you choose the latter and offer to show him around. You walk him to his classes and, explaining to him who all the cool teachers are and what they are like. You have gym class with him before lunch, and you shoot some hoops with him and Felix before class starts. He seems to get along with Felix really well, and you're happy about that. While Felix is a great guy, not everyone can see that past the whole... wheel chair thing. It even took Kim a while to stop embarrassing herself around him. But Eric, which is the new kid's name, seems to mind the chair even less than you.

You shower quickly and walk him to the cafeteria, where you joke about the food and the crazy lunch lady that seems to have a degree in making mystery meat look and taste even more gut-churningly disgusting.

He interrupts your explanation of the lunch lady, telling you that he isn't referring to the white-haired woman, but the fiery redhead holding the conversation with her. That person you know. "Oh, that's Kim. Kim Possible," you announce proudly.

Eric stares at her, barely acknowledging your response except to tell you that her name is weird. When you gasp dramatically about him not knowing who she is and explaining that she's _The _Kim Possible, the cheerleader that saves the world all the time, he finally looks at you. "So you know her?"

"Yeah," you answer in a 'duh' tone. "We're tight!"

"Hooked up?"

You cringe. "Ewww... nooooo no no no. we've been best friends since, you know, forever, but not like that." You wonder if she would like him. He seems nice enough, and rather interested in her. Given the situation, you can try and hook them up, or you can try to head him off.

"Mm," he says, staring at her ass and licking his lips. "Extreme steam."

Or you can do option three, which is be a complete asshole to him. "Ooooookay," you say, turning to him, "hey, you know what? Let's not talk about her like that _ever _again. Kay? Kay." By the time you're done talking, you sound less grossed out and substantially more pissed.

He better stay away from KP. He isn't good enough for her, anyway.

* * *

**Up next: Detention...**


	5. Detention

**Date: September 12**

**Subject: Detention...**

Dear Diary,

I feel like a loser. Why, you ask? Well let me tell you. I was late to class by _thiiiiiisss much! _It was no big. But of all the teachers that could have caught me in the hallway after the bell, I had to plow into _mr. Barkin _at full speed. And he was all over my case about how I was late this many times in a month and so I had to do... ugh. I had to do detention. Yes, even though I'm a cheerleader... no, _the cheerleading captain, _I had to do detention. _Detention! _Cheerleaders don't get detention! _Losers _get detention. Well... besides Ron. He's not a loser, he's just Ron.

I don't know whether to be frustrated with myself or with Mr. Barkin for being so... so...

But at least Ron bailed me out. You know, again. Poor Rufus almost got squashed to death in the process, but he pretended to be something gross and mutated so that we'd have to evacuate the school. Genius, huh? Without those two goofballs, I would be so lost. I would be lost and my life would be considerably less hilarious.

Catch ya later,

~Kim.

* * *

**up next: the merriest christmas ever.**


	6. The Mistletoe

_Situation # 2487: The Mistletoe_

"This is... uh... I don't really... know... what this is." Your best friend in the world is scratching her head in complete bewilderment. Her green eyes look so confused. She just saved you from freezing to death in the North Pole, effectively ruining the Christmas you'd planned on her spending with her family. Instead you're having it with _Blue-Boy _and company.

Lovely.

Drakken, who is suspiciously chipper, shoves you into place next to her. "Oh, look who's under the mistletoe," he says with an evil grin.

Given the situation, you can totally smooch your best friend, or you can let her opt out. Considering that it could be awkward kissing in front of her whole family, you figure you'll let her off the hook.

"Actually, it's not a real mistletoe... it's just parsley I found in the—" your words abandon you as she plants a soft kiss on your cheek. Her lips are warm and silky against the barely there stubble on your cheek. She smiles a little as she pulls away. Her eyes sparkle mischeviously, and her smile turns into a smirk as you stumble away, dazed.

That night, when she drops you off at home, she hugs you close. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispers. "I thought that I lost you."

"I'm here," you say into her red hair. "I won't leave you ever."

She kisses your cheek again before she walks away.

Your hand makes its way to your face again, and you resolve to get her to kiss your cheek more often. Maybe you'll kiss her cheek, too.

* * *

**on the next GTS: ****robotic wheelchairs and turbonic charger valves.**


	7. Felix and Ron

**Date: May 24  
Subject: robotic wheelchairs and turbonic charger valves**

Uuuuuuugh! There is no one in the world like Ron Stoppable! Only Ron would get locked in a box labeled 'Turbonic Charger Valve' by accident...

Let me just start from the beginning. So there's this kid named Felix, new, sort of cute, hit it off with Ron right away. I didn't know how I felt about it at first...

Of course he hit it off with Ron, Ron doesn't pay attention to things like _wheelchairs _and _disabilities. _I do, of course, and that means that over the course of the past 48 hours I've developed the worst foot-in-mouth disease known to man. Not that Ron was any help... oh and Felix totally caught on and started poking fun at himself on purpose to make me get all tripped up! Thay guy...

Although I'm still mad at Ron for bringing Felix on that car chase... but alas, I ended up bringing him along after Mullethead took Ron for a car part. He saved both of our behinds with his wheel chair which is cyber robotic... yeah. After that, I'm sorta glad we had him around.

Leave it to Ron to find us a new pal and a last minute sidekick, _and _get us into Motor Ed's lair, all in one go. I wonder if what Wade said about Chaos Theory had any merit...

Off to watch those two play Zombie Mayhem. Sounds _fun... _

~Kim.

* * *

**on the next GTS: KP's own Rich E. Rich.**


	8. Ron Millionaire

**well this is significantly longer than i thought it would be... but it's okay. i hope you all like it.**

* * *

_Situation #4286: Ron Millionaire_

So you recently came into a whoooooole lot of money. Like... 99 million dollars. You're tempted to buy Bueno Nacho with it, so you can constantly get free nacos. _And, _of course, free meals for your KP. She's your best friend in the world, she would obviously get free meals too.

However, you've acquired some new friends... namely Bonnie. You know she's after you only cause you have money now. But she's not insulting you now. And besides KP you haven't really had friends that hang around all the time like this before.

Given the situation, you can totally exploit your millionaire-induced popularity, or you can put the cash away for later.

Bonnie just let you call her 'babe'... hell yeah, you're going to exploit this as long as possible.

Kim, of course, ever the reasonable one, berates you for handing out cash in the hallway. Oh, duh! What are you thinking?! Of _course _KP should get the biggest cut. She's your best friend, after all.

"Buy yourself something nice," you tell her, patting her hand and brushing her cheek with your knuckle.

Her eyes widen comically as she counts six thousand dollars.

Yup, you smirk to yourself. You are definitely exploiting this.

* * *

The _list _is six pages long. The _list _consists of people who can be considered your peeps. And the _list _was fucking stupid.

You used KP's new jet for a mission, and you even got her some hench men. Then Drakken and Shego kidnapped you. Stole your money, and your peeps... and that's when you find out that Kim Possible _wasn't _on the list. "How could she not be on the list?!" you growl at the bouncer from your corner where you're shackled.

The bouncer shrugs. "You never mentioned her, so I didn't put her on the list."

You never mentioned her? Oh...

Oh no.

These dumb people went with the money, and you knew they never really cared about you. But KP... the person who was currently trying to rescue you, the one that had always loved you regardless of the bullies and her friends telling her that you're a loser... you didn't put her on your list of VIPs.

You've been so wrong.

And yet, she just almost broke her face diving after Drakken and Shego, because they stole your money.

There is no one in the world like KP. You'll never be able to buy friends like her anywhere. Lesson learned.

And you really are the richest man in the world.

* * *

Your eyeballs aren't bugging out of your head this time... you knew this was coming. After the whole millionaire incident, you had a talk with your parents, and they helped you work out a deal with the BN Headquarters and how and where to save the money. Instead of getting these enormous checks once a year, you get monthly deposits.

Still, it's a lot of money. Eight million, two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, you read as you open the account profile on _Jungle, _your internet program. You log in to your bank profile and smile a little.

You already helped your parents pay off the house, and set aside a few mil for them for a rainy day. The next thing you did was go back to that bling store and buy KP that necklace you knew she'd been looking at longingly, even as she was cringing at the price tag. You also went to that mall in Beverly Hills and got her a Gucci dress to go with it for the upcoming dance. Wade said that it would fit perfectly... She cried when you gave them to her.

Now you're putting more money into an account that no one knows you've made. You'll give it to her, on graduation... it's in her name, after all. By the time graduation rolls around, it should be enough for a full ride to the college of her choice with plenty of cash left over for travel and other necessities as she gets her education, three or four times over.

She deserves every penny... and then some.

* * *

**up next: fever.**


	9. Fever

**Date: March 3  
Subject: Fever**

Dear diary,

The first day it was just scratchy throat. No big. Ron had a math test and I was helping him study when the Tweebs sneezed all over the kitchen, thus infecting me with their grossness. The next day, it was sneezing. And then at night, it happened.

Fever.

My body was sore all over for no obvious reason. I was strangely hot and cold at the same time, and it was impossible to get comfortable. Irritable and tired, with my face stuffy and my eyes so watery and sensitive that I could barely have them open, I sunk miserably into my chair in my room and stayed there, dozing a little bit until Ron jarred me from sleep, flipping on the lights and whining about "why do horses need shoes, anyway?"

"Ron," I tried to growl at him. It sounded rather pathetic, and he immediately rushed over to me, touching my face and yelling for my mom like it was the end of the world. He sat with me until I fell asleep again, wiping my face with cool cloths that felt really good and letting me have his sweater when the fever finally broke and I suddenly felt like I was going through Señor Senior Senior's flash freezer.

When I woke up I was miserable and my hair was a mess, and the humidifier that I was sitting over wasn't helping the stuffiness in my nose _at all_.

"Hey KP," he said as he came up the stairs this morning, his voice uncharacteristically tender, "how are we feeling today?"

Better now that you're here, Ronnie. Always better when you're here.

~Kim.

* * *

**up next: saving the hero from...**


	10. Saving Your Hero

**Now, I said that there was a chance that some of these would be made up... well I'm making this one up. It's extremely loosely based on the Roachie episode—actually it's not even based on the Roachie episode, I just got the idea while watching it. Also tied it in a bit to 'blush' Enjoy, I think.**

* * *

_Situation #7829-a: Saving Your Hero_

You're in the Professor's lab again. Something about his missing toxin potentiator. Kim frowns adorably. "Why would you _want _to make insects more poisonous?"

The old man shrugs. "Just... got a lot of time on my hands."

"So you make everything _worse?!_ Jeez," you mutter to yourself, slapping something off your arm that definitely had more than four legs and was definitely crawling on you.

Total grossness.

Suddenly Kim yelps, hissing a string of four letter words as she slaps her arm too. In an instant, her arm is covered in red.

The professor turns pale. "That was one of my test subjects for the toxin potentiator," he mutters, looking at the empty little glass box where the damned thing should have been and was definitely _not._

Kim glares at him. "Just how poisonous was it after your little experiment?"

Professor Acari shrugs.

Given the situation, you can throttle the man to death, which is ferociously tempting, or you can make the dumbass find antidote so you can save KP _before_ you find out the hard way exactly how poisonous that thing was.

Kim's arm hasn't stopped bleeding, and she's putting pressure on it with her gloved hand. You force yourself to focus. "KP move your hand," you bite out, getting her Kimmunicator and paging Wade. "Wade, Kim just got bit by something poisonous. Sending a blood sample."

"On it. How does she feel?"

"Woozy and pissed," Kim muttered, looking around for a seat.

Professor Acari puts his science hat back on and he and Wade work on the antidote while you lead her to a seat.

Three hours, four bloody tee-shirts, and a check up at Middleton Medical Center later, Kim is cleared for duty again. You breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Ron did you... did you see that?"

You shrug. You really didn't see anything, but Kim insists it was something.

Turns out, she was right, like she usually is. She's been sprayed with some formula that will embarrass her out of existence.

With half a mind to kill Drakken if you see him, you set out for the antidote yet again. Given the situation, that really is the only option. She's your best friend, your right arm, your other half. You can't let her get embarrassed out of existence any more than you could have left her to her fate when she got bit by that insect three weeks ago.

More than all of that, she's _your _hero. And you have to save her. Boy, how the tables have turned...

Rapids, a waterfall, a wild animal, and a free-fall off a cliff later, you deliver your antidote to Middleton Park, saving your hero once again. You wink at her.

She smiles back.

* * *

**on the next gts: dateline tonight...**


	11. On Dateline Tonight

**Date: September 6  
Subject: On _Date_line Tonight...**

Dear Diary,

The worst thing ever happened to me today: I got a date with Brick Flagg. Why? Why in the world else?! _Ron. _In his effort to get on the school paper, he published an article that I'm crushing on Brick! He, of course, _told _me that we were going on a date.

Let me make one thing very clear: _I was NEVER in love with Brick Flagg! _But Ron and his journalism endeavors! Oh and he insisted on covering the date too! Which turned out to be just fine, because his journalism stint landed him the story of the month: Adrena Lynn, extreme stunt woman extraordinaire, faked her stunts. And of course, in retaliation, my _date _was spent rescuing Brick and Ron from that crazy freak. Bad date right? Well, to make it worse, Adrena Lynn messed with satellite signals so that my catastrophic, forced date that I didn't even _want _to be on could be international television! Talk about humiliation nation...

I freed Brick and Ron easily enough. Then...

The worst thing ever happened to me today: I got dumped on international television by Brick Flagg. Why? Why else?! _Ron! _Ron and his freaking headlines.

I'm going to go cordially kick his ass now...

~Kim.

* * *

**on the next GTS: a brief history of cheese...**


	12. While Kim Was in Library Lockup

_Situation #3374: Library Lockup_

You were watching KP's practice like you always do when you don't have detention. It's always remarkable to watch her flip and dance through their routines... she does the moves so gracefully, and in true cheerleader style, with a huge, gleeful grin on her face. You had to use the bathroom though, and you slip out of the gym and around the corner to the bathrooms. There are whimpers and screams of terror, and someone ducks into the bathroom. You ask what's wrong, and the terrified student tells you Mrs. Hatchet, the terrifyingly cranky librarian, had Kim removed from the cheer squad effective immediately. You run down the hall, your pants slipping twice because you forgot to zip them after you were done.

Kim is tearing through her locker in a panic when you reach her, and you gulp. oh... shit. Kim never loses her books. You, on the other hand, lose everything... even your pants, you observe dully as she runs down the hall and your pants drop around your ankles unceremoniously.

You've got to find that book! Where'd you have it last? Damn it... you had it on a mission.

After suffering through Killigan's poisonous lunch and posies with an attitude problem, you and Robot Wade make it down to Drakken's lair, hoping that you lost it in here. You tear through shelves and cabinets until Shego's glowing hand frightens you to a halt.

She raises and eyebrow. "So... where's Possible?"

"_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"_

Shego looks at you funny. "Whoa there," she chuckles, "never said she was."

Ooh... heh. Heh heh.

Awkward.

* * *

**on the next gts... red haired pixelated tinkerbell?**


End file.
